Saria's Song
by Dwarfey Joe
Summary: After Majora's Mask, Link is leaving Termina on Epona and is drifting into sleep  as he so often does  and has dreams that force him to confront the loneliness of being the Hero of Time.


A/N: So this is my first Zelda fic, and an attempt to not make the Hero of Time horribly depressed. It takes place right after Majora's Mask. Depending on this fic I may undertake another video game fic, Zelda or maybe Super Smash Bros. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. I don't own anything from Legend of Zelda and stuff.

* * *

At first the soft and continuous clots were the only thing he heard. As Epona carried Link out of the rescued Termina and into the sunset of Hyrule, her hoofs provided a repetitive melodic beat that soothed Link into a relaxing and safe feeling, which, like so many times before, lulled him into a light sleep atop his friend's back.

Fading in and out of consciousness, the sound of Epona's hooves faded into a distant clamor. As Link slumped over in the saddle, he began to hear a familiar tune in the background. It was ever so faint, as if coming from the other side of the forest. His ears perked as a reaction to pick up the sound. The notes began to resonate in Link's ears, and suddenly the picture of a face emerged in Link's mind, as if called by the music. He quickly jerked out of sleep and became rigid on Epona's back. He tried to recall the notes and the face that were just in hid head, but soon realized that they were of no importance, and kept moving.

He knew the notes he needed to make days everlasting and manipulate the very world around him. He knew no faces, no actual faces that is. They were just passing figments Here and there that decorated his journeys. Whether it was a face to listen to and help, one to use, or one defeat and conquer; he never actually thought of the faces. He did only what he knew he had to do, only what he knew how to do. He saved those faces countless times, he was their hero, their legend, but he never thought of the faces any more than he had to, he never really KNEW the faces.

He was the Hero of Time, destined to be the one who to save Hyrule, the only one who could save Termina, the only savior the people had. How could any face playing games or collecting rupees understand his duties, how could they ever live in his world. He saved their world countless times, but he could never be part of it. He could never be one of those faces, so he could never really know any of them. There was no use in seeing them now.

Link tried to keep his consciousness on Epona's back. He tried to sit stiffly in position, but each clop of the hooves hitting the ground pulled his eyelids further down and sunk him further into sleep. Soon Link was once again in the familiar and warm depths of sleep. And again Link heard the clear and resounding notes of an Ocarina accompany Epona's steps. It was not the same song as before though. This one was fresh in his memory, engrained, this one he would never forget. This was the song that had lingered in every dream, brought every transition, blending his dreams with reality.

The Song of Time rang out more clearly as Link focused on the image that quickly emerged in his sight. It was blurred at first, but Link feared he knew what it was already. As the foggy white orb came closer, increasing in speed at every second, Link's fears were confirmed. It was another face, but one completely different. This face he had been within. He knew it thoroughly, and all too well. The smiling face of the moon came closer and into focus, the bloodshot eyes staring directly into Link's dying blue eyes. Behind the moon, Link felt the weight of every other face. Every other face he had to save, every other face that looked to him for help, every other face that saw him as a hero, and every other face that he feared. And of course the repetitive tune that looped his nightmares. The Song of Time, the song that started it all over again. The song that began every quest. The song that placed every burden. The one that sent him to a time he doesn't belong, and took away the people he belonged with.

Link turned away from the faces, from the responsibility of the Hero of Time, and the responsibility of doing it alone. He turned away, and soon Epona's hooves overwhelmed the Song of Time, and the heavy faces became Epona's flowing black mane. Link took comfort in the familiar sight and pet her across her long mane. He realized how glad he was to be riding with Epona, how calming and soothing it was to be with her. There was never the weight of the moon, the people, or of time on him with her, just the companionship of a true friend, with him for every quest, and still there afterwards.

Link stared the mane in front of him, and began to hear the tune from before. It wasn't the Song of Time. It was different, unquestionably familiar, but different. It was a tune he learned long ago, from a good friend. Link then saw different faces. He saw soft blue eyes below a small pointed nose, all surrounded by long elegant golden hair adorned with a shimmering royal crown. Zelda's face carried no responsibility, no matter how many quests came with it; it only instilled Link with the feeling of a friendship across kingdoms, and across time. With feelings of friendship, Link was confronted with another image. It was tree stump engraved with Link, not the Hero of Time, just Link, and his friends, not people to save or fight, his friends. They were not on an adventure or searching for anything, they had exactly what they needed, and Link was with them, happy.

As the song faded into the distance, and the tree stump disappeared, Link heard on last thing. It was a voice, and rang out as clear as Epona's steps, grabbing Link's attention with a simple "Hey! Listen". Link shot up and looked around, seeing only Epona and the sunset. Link wasn't bothered by the emptiness around him, because he didn't feel alone. He grabbed Epona's reigns and gave her another pet as they both continued into obscurity, with the sound of hooves and the whistle of Saria's song.


End file.
